


Obituaries

by GoatSenpai (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Foster Care, I'll tag as I go lmaoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoatSenpai
Summary: Alexander always thought obituaries were quite morbid.Or,Alexander meets Thomas Jefferson in a cemetery and they debate over if obituaries are morbid or not and then Alexander starts at a new school with the man.





	1. Chapter 1

       Alexander always thought obituaries were quite morbid. They told you how old the person was when they died, when they died, when they were born, where they were born, their parents, what their job or school was, who survived in their family, and information on the visitation and funeral services. Nothing on what the person was like and how they lived their life. He hated that. Alexander hated the idea of his own obituary. It would be dull and not say a word about his accomplishments.

 

_ Alexander Hamilton, age 16, died Thursday, July 12, 2017. Alexander was born on January 11, 2001, in Charlestown, Nevis to James A. Hamilton and Rachel Faucette Buck. He was a sophomore at Kings High School. _

_ Survivors include: _

 

       Alexander took in a deep breath as the thought crossed his mind.

 

_ None. _

 

       “Alexander, are you alright, son?” Alexander nearly jumped out of his skin and looked up from his dinner plate. George had finished reading the obituary to one of his late friends. He was looking at Alexander. Alexander smiled and nodded. He looked over at Martha with the smile still on his face, then began eating again.

 

_ Survivors include: _

_ Father, George Washington of Mount Vernon _

_ Mother, Martha Washington of Mount Vernon _


	2. Debate

       Alexander sat alone in the cemetery and under a tree. It was a morbid place to be, but it seemed to be the only place where he could find peace. Alexander turned the page in his book and focused on the words. He heard footsteps but chose to ignore them.

 

       “Isn’t it a little rude to be reading a book in a cemetery, just sitting there, when people are grieving?” Alexander heard a person growl. He looked up a bit over his book and just shrugged at the tall teen in front of him.

 

       “It’s better than reading a depressing obituary,” Alexander stated calmly and continued to read.

 

       “Obituaries aren’t depressing. They’re straight to the point. As they should be,” The other growled in response. Alexander sighed and put the bookmark in his book and closed it gently, Alexander set it down.

 

       “Obituaries are depressing, they should get into the person’s life! When I die, I know for sure I want something about who I was as a person in that obituary,” Alexander raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you?”

 

       “No, if they wanted to know about me they would’ve gotten to know me,” The man sat down across from him.

 

      “Where’s the fun in that? If they read your obituary they could learn that you’re actually an asshole who’s debating with some random guy in a cemetery,”

 

       “I’m not an asshole, I’m Thomas Jefferson,”

 

       “Sounds like an asshole name to me,” Alexander shrugged, then held his hand out. “Alexander Hamilton,” Thomas took his hand and shook it, then let go.

 

       “I only approached you because you seem new around here, and what better way than to get to know someone than starting a debate?” Thomas smirked and raised an eyebrow.

 

       “Good point,” Alexander huffed a laugh. “And yeah, I’m new. I’m living with my parents in Mount Vernon,”

 

       “Weren’t living with them before?” Thomas inquired.

 

       “No, I lived with…” He wasn’t ready to spill out his life story to this punk. “I lived with my aunt, for schooling reasons,” Alexander shrugged.

 

       “So you don’t share the Washington last name?”

 

       “I’m a child from a previous marriage, I kept my mother’s last name,”

 

       “What school will you be going to?”

 

       “Kings High,”

 

       “Oh god, I’ll have to see you there? Gross,” Thomas teased. Alexander laughed and threw his head back a bit as he did, then he tilted it forward to look at Thomas.

 

       “Unfortunately, yes,”


	3. GET CUCKED CeMeTeRy BoiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

         “I will admit, I was convinced you were joking,” Thomas huffed a laugh when he saw one Alexander Hamilton getting out of his car and walking up to the school. He wouldn’t admit that he was waiting for him. Just to see if he’d show up. Alexander rolled his eyes and walked over to Thomas and held out his arms with a coffee in hand and did a spin.

 

         “Surprise, surprise, I actually go to school,” Alexander stopped and smirked at Thomas while drinking his coffee. Thomas laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

          “Come on, cemetery boy, I’ll make sure you don’t get shit from anyone,” Thomas lightly nudged Alexander and began walking to the doors. Alexander walked with him.

 

          “Why thank you, Tommy~” Alexander teased.

 

         “You’re the devil,” Thomas joked.

 

         “That’s why I was at the cemetery,” Alexander joked back and elbowed Thomas softly.


End file.
